Vorsicht
by Velence
Summary: Einer Toter, der durch Dexters Hand gestorben ist, taucht zufällig auf. Aber erst dessen Geist lenkt Angel Batista auf die richtige Spur...


**Autor: **Velence

**Titel: **Vorsicht

**Inhalt: **Einer Toter, der durch Dexters Hand gestorben ist, taucht zufällig auf. Aber erst dessen Geist lenkt Angel Batista auf die richtige Spur...

**Fandom: **Dexter

**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Angel Batista, Dexter Morgan

Mein Hemd war bereits durchgeschwitzt und es war nicht einmal Mittag. Wir, Dexter Morgan von der Spurensicherung und ich, Angel Batista vom Morddezernat, saßen in einem Café und kühlten unsere Kehlen. An den Gläsern lief perlend Wasser hinab. Hier drinnen gab es immerhin eine Klimaanlage.

Ich rückte meinen Hut zurecht, der, nachdem ich mir das letzte Mal über die verschwitzte Stirn gestrichen hatte, schief saß. Das Getränk war eine echte Linderung. Es war zu heiß, um sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen. Seien es meine Exfrau oder der verhunzte Tatort. Diese Attitüde hielt einen im Beruf über Wasser. Emotionen konnten einem wirklich schaden.

Dexter machte alles richtig. Nach außen hin schienen ihn Morde nicht zu berühren. Er sah sie rein pragmatisch als Fälle.

Und so lauschte er auch interessiert, als ich ihm von meinem Besuch im Gefängnis berichtete. Ich hatte dort einen bekannten Gangster getroffen, dessen Bruder tot zwischen Schlachtabfällen gefunden wurde. Seine Leiche hatte zwischen Schlachtabfällen gelegen. Därme und andere Innereien hatten sich über seinen nackten, Leichenblassen Körper geschlungen. Mit den abgerupften Federn und Hühnerfüßen hatte er wie ein kleines, abartiges Kunstwerk gewirkt.

Es war mehr ein Zufall, dass man die Leiche entdeckt hatte. Sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich auf Nimmerwiedersehen mit den Schlachtabfällen ins ewige Nirwana des Müllverbrennungsofens gelangt.

Dexters Blick hatte lange auf der Leiche geruht. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, ... dann hätte ich den Blick anders gedeutet.

„Chávez war die Ruhe selbst. Wir hatten Tee dort. Die Unterhaltung ließ sehr gut. Chávez war mehr als redewillig. Er hat behauptet, es sei ihm ein Vergnügen, sich mit einer intelligenten Person zu unterhalten." Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass er einen IQ von 140", steuerte Dexter sein Wissen über ihn bei. „Er spricht unter anderem Spanisch, Russisch, Deutsch und Französisch." Er machte eine wissbegierige Geste, dass ich fortfahren sollte. Am liebsten hätte er wohl mit mir getauscht und versucht, in die Psyche dieser irren Intelligenzbestie einzutauchen.

„Das Verhör – sofern man es so nennen kann – war ungewöhnlich zivilisiert. Ich kam mir vor wie Claris Sterling mit Hannibal Lector."

„Nur dass du keine Titten hast", witzelte Dex.

„Ich müsste mir nur ein ordentliches Korsett holen! Damit kann man so ziemlich alles in die richtige Stelle quetschen."

„Jetzt muss ich dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf bekommen."

„Schhh, ich dachte, du wolltest hören, was ich zusagen habe. Außerdem hat Jodie Foster nicht gerade einen großen Vorbau… – Ich trank also fast entspannt meinen Tee, während Chávez redete. Vorher hatte ich mich natürlich über sein Verhalten in der Haltanstalt informiert. Absolut einwandfrei. Sonst hätte er sich wohl schlecht den Tee bestellen können." Ich machte eine Pause, um wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zu kommen. „Ich habe ihn nach seinem Bruder gefragt, wie es mit Rache sei."

Hier sollte ich erwähnen, dass Salvador seinen älteren Bruder Miguel Chávez durch eine seiner Dummheiten ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte. Sein Bruder war also der Hauptverdächtige in diesem Mordfall. Chávez regierte seine Organisation immer noch aus der Haftanstalt heraus. So lauteten die Gerüchte. Und so gut wie es ihm ging, schien das auch zu stimmen.

Miguel hätte einfach jemanden beauftragen können, seinen Blutsverwandten aus Rache zu töten.

„Chávez spielte hervorragend das Unschuldslamm. Schließlich hat er sich nicht die Finger schmutzig gemacht, weshalb er sich vermutlich auch für unschuldig hält. Ein Auftrag ist immerhin kein Mord. Plötzlich kam mir ein schrecklicher Verdacht, der mich den Tee für einen langen Moment in der Kehle halten ließ: Chávez hatte noch keinen verfluchten Schluck getrunken. Er hatte seine Tasse nicht einmal angerührt. Ich weiß nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam, aber blitzartig dachte ich, dass das ganze Personal des Trakts für ihn arbeitete und der Tee vergiftet sei. Ich war vollkommen gelähmt und versuchte gleichzeitig, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen."

Ich schnaubte.

Die Panik hatte mein Herz zusammenschrumpfen lassen. In meiner Vorstellung hatte sich unsichtbares Gift in meinem Körper verteilt. Ich hatte gehorcht ob der ersten Symptome und den Kerl verflucht, dass er mich so fertig machen konnte.

Er, Chávez, hatte sich lächelnd erkundig, ob es mir nicht schmecke. Es sei nur nicht meine Sorte, hatte ich erwidert. Daraufhin habe ich das Gespräch aufgrund von Sinnlosigkeit abgebrochen. Ich würde mir seine Kontakte nach draußen vorknöpfen.

Dex grinste mich an. „Keine Sorge, ich hätte herausbekommen, womit er dich umgebracht hätte und ihn zur Strecke gebracht." Er stand auf und klopfte mit federleicht auf die Schulter. „Lass uns **Donuts** mitnehmen und zurück aufs Revier fahren."

Ich glaubte ihm. Wenn einer einen Mörder allein durch Beweise überführen konnte, dann er.

*****

Seit meine Frau mich verlassen hatte, versuchte ich mich in sportlicher Betätigung. Um attraktiver zu werden. Auf andere Frauen zu wirken. Jeder braucht Ziele. Morgens holte ich mein Fahrrad aus dem Fahrradkeller und fuhr damit zur Arbeit. Bei dem schönen Wetter in Miami hatte ich selten die Gelegenheit, eine Ausrede zu benutzen – und trotzdem tat ich es.

Am folgenden Morgen hatte ich die Gelegenheit bekommen, mal wieder mein Auto zu benutzen, ohne meine Vorsätze zu brechen. Es regnete in Strömen, als ich aufstand und auch noch, als ich aufbrechen wollte. Ich nahm mein Werbeutensil mit der prangenden L'Oeral-Aufschrift, ein Überbleibsel meiner Ex, aus dem Schirmständer und flitzte zum Wagen.

Nachdem ich die Begrüßung der Kollegen erwidert hatte, hielt ich für einen kleinen Plausch bei der Kaffeemaschine.

„Halt dich heute von Tatorten, Leichenhäusern und Friedhöfen fern. An Halloween stehen alle Geister auf", warnte mich unsere neue, sexy Kollegin alias Dexters Stiefschwester Deborah Morgan.

„Kein Problem. Ich habe noch Schreibkram für einen Monat auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen", erwiderte ich und ging mit einem Kaffee zu Dexters Platz.

„Hey Dex, hat unsere Leiche schon zu dir gesprochen?", fragte ich Dexter, der an seinem Bildschirm klebte. Neben ihm lag ein halb gegessenes Schinkensandwich. So wie ich ihn kannte, hatte er die erste Hälfte bereits während der Autofahrt ins Dezernat gegessen.

„Sehr komisch, Angel."

„Deine Schwester hat mich schon gewarnt, dass heute Geister mit mir reden würden."

Dexter sah mich fragend an.

„Heute ist der 31. Oktober. Halloween."

Dexter nickte. „Ich habe eine ganze Tüte Süßigkeiten für Ritas Kinder hinter dem Beifahrersitz verstaut."

„Hast du auch schon ein Kostüm? Nein, lass mich raten, ich wette, du als Blutfan gehst als Vampir los!"

„So ähnlich", antwortete mir Dexter. „Ich habe mir eine **Jason-Maske** besorgt. Heute Abend wollen wir uns zusammen die Filmpremiere eines Gruselsteifens im Kino ansehen, die extra an Halloween startet. Die Kinder sind schon richtig heiß darauf."

„Sind sie nicht noch ein bisschen klein für blutig schaurige Filme? Wenn ich mich zwischen Ted Bundy und Al Bundy entscheiden müsste, wäre meine Entscheidung eindeutig."

„Der Film ist für Kinder ab 12 freigegeben. Außerdem werden die Bösen extrem knusprig gebrutzelt abserviert", lächelte Dex überzeugt.

„Dann ist ja gut", erwiderte ich das Lächeln und kam auf das eigentliche Thema, unsere Leiche, zurück. „Also, was kannst du mir über Salvador erzählen?"

„Wie du selbst gesehen hast, ist der Fundort nicht der Tatort. Viele brauchbare Spuren gab es nicht. Kein Tatort, keine Blutspritzer. Für alles Weitere wendest du dich am besten direkt an Vince oder du fährst selbst zur Pathologie. Vielleicht haben die ja noch etwas gefunden."

Ich nickte langsam. Dexters geringe Begeisterung für den Fall überraschte mich. Sicher, der Tatort war so gut wie unbrauchbar. Allein die Leiche konnte uns mehr sagen, aber Dexter schien so gar nicht motiviert, neue Wege zu finden, um sonst was rauszubekommen, wo er in anderen begierig war, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen.

Er hatte nicht diesen gewissen Glanz in den Augen.

Da Vince Masuka noch nicht ganz angekommen war und mit Debra flirtete, beschloss ich, einen Ausflug in die Leichenhalle zu machen, um mir selbst einen Eindruck zu machen.

*****

Die Pathologie lag in gruseliger Stille, als ich die Treppen in die Kellerräume ohne Fenster hinabstieg.

„Hallo?", murmelte ich fast ängstlich. Dann rief ich noch mal lauter und weniger nach Hosenscheißer klingend. „Hallo Doc, Versteckspielen ist nicht fair!"

Ich stieß die Schwingtür zum Hauptraum mit den metallenen Untersuchungstischen auf. Zur Linken lag eine bis zum Hals abgedeckte Frauenleiche und noch eine andere, die ich aus der Entfernung nicht identifizieren konnte, und zur Rechten erblickte ich Salvador Chávez. Das blendende Licht war auf seinen nackten Körper gerichtet. Der Doc hatte sich ihn also gerade vorgenommen.

Als ich näher trat, sah ich mit Entsetzen, dass man ihm seine Genitalien abgeschnitten hatte. Das musste verdammt wehgetan haben. In einer Mischung aus polizeilicher Neugierde und gleichzeitigem Ekel sah ich mit die Schnitttechnik genauer an, auch wenn ich dabei im Hinterkopf an den Schmerz dachte, den der Typ gespürt haben musste (sofern er bei der Prozedur bei Bewusstsein gewesen war).

Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen. Der Schnitt musste einmal rundherum durchgeführt worden sein. Keine Rissspuren, nichts Zerfasertes. Ich hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Salvador etwas für Jungs übrig hatte und das hatte wohl auch der Mörder gewusst. Auch sonst war er mehr ein Anhängsel für Miguel aus familiären Gründen. Vielleicht kannte er einfach zu viele Geheimnisse.

Wenn ich erst das Motiv hatte, würde ich auch den Mörder finden.

Plötzlich ging die Schwingtür auf und der Doc trat herein. Ich zuckte erschreckt zusammen.

„Scheiße!"

„Sorry, ich war beim Essen", entschuldigte sich Doc und kam näher. „Üble Sache. Da wollte ihm sprichwörtlich jemand an die Eier."

Mir kippte fast die Kinnlade herunter, weil sich Doc von dem Anblick offensichtlich nicht den Appetit verderben ließ. „Kauen Sie erst einmal die halbe Kuh in Ihrem Mund zu Ende, dann können Sie mir alles erzählen."

„Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages", bestätige mir Doc. Er hatte zwar schon eine Platte, aber für einen Mann ein schönes Gesicht und eine markige Kaumuskulatur. Doc trat vom Seziertisch zurück, als er etwas Senf aus seinem dickbepackten Brötchen leckte. Mit ein paar dahingekauten Worten entschuldigte er sich und war wieder verschwunden.

Und ich war allein mit den Leichen, die mir eine Gänsehaut verursachten. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber die Leichenhalle bereitete mir mehr Unbehagen als jeder noch so ekelerregende, abartige Tatort. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht schreiend wegzurennen, obwohl ich sicher niemand so eine Szene zugemutet hätte. Ich doch nicht!

Rein professionell widmete ich mit dem Schnitzer auf der Wange, der vermutlich von einem Skalpell oder etwas ähnlich Scharfem verursacht wurde. Inzwischen war ich mir sicher, einem sehr gewissenhaften Killer auf der Spur zu sein. Einem Profi. Womöglich aus Chávez Organisation mit einem guten Vorwissen. Ich fragte mich allerdings, warum er nur diesen minimalen Schnitt mitten im Gesicht machte.

„Was glauben Sie, woran er wohl gestorben ist?"

„Verdammt, Doc, schleichen Sie sich nicht so an!", fauchte ich, als ich erneut zusammenzuckte. Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme und blieb wie angewurzelt in der Bewegung stehen.

Vor der Tischreihe mit dem Computer stand Salvador Chávez. Nur sah er etwas durchsichtig aus. Schockiert blickte ich von der Leiche Chávez' zu seinem Geist.

„Es ist doch noch nicht mal dunkel draußen", stammelte ich, als würde es irgendeinen Sinn ergeben.

Der Geist lachte mich aus. Seine Stimme war so laut, als lebe der Kerl noch. Er kam näher und ich wich zurück, wobei ich gegen den Metalltisch stieß und den kalten Arm der Leiche berührte. Ich war drauf und dran, wirklich schreiend wegzurennen. Verflucht, ich dachte, das wäre ein verdammter Mythos, dass Geister heute mit den Lebenden Kontakt aufnehmen können.

„Ich bin verblutet. Wie ein Schwein ausgeblutet, während er mir dabei zugesehen hat", sagte der Geist Salvadors und blickte auf seinen eigenen toten Körper hinab.

„Was... was willst du?"

Salvador schnalzte mit der Zunge. Tot und schweigsam war mir viel lieber. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so schnell nervös werden", sagte er. „Angel Batista, mein Bruder hat Sie im Auge. Sie alle. Aber ich bin hier, weil ich Ihnen helfen will, meinen Killer zu fassen."

„Es war nicht Ihr Bruder?", fragte ich. Meine Neugierde überwand die ängstliche Nervosität. Jeder noch so irre Hinweis sollte ernst genommen werden. Egal, von wem er kam – oder von was er kam.

Der Geist schüttelte den Kopf. „Wem das Geld zu Kopf steigt, der hat keinen. Miguel denkt den lieben langen Tag nur daran. Er weiß nicht, was im Leben zählt, mag er auch sonst noch so clever sein. Ich würde ihm nie im Weg stehen und umgekehrt. Er ist mein Bruder!"

Er ging um den Seziertisch herum und platzierte sich am Kopfende gegenüber von mir. Ich konnte durch ihn hindurchsehen und trotzdem redete ich mit ihm. Es war verstörend. Salvador sah auf sein eigenes Gesicht und ich tat das gleiche.

„Er hat mir in die Wange geschnitten. Eine Blutprobe genommen. Er hat mir meine Tat vorgeworfen. Richter und Henker in einer Person. Ah, ich wünschte, ich würde noch leben. Er würde noch leben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen." Salvador seufzte.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Killer ist tot?"

„Nein." Er sah mich verärgert an, als sei ich ein kompletter Idiot. „Der Junge... Bryant. Surferblonde Haare. Schöne Lippen. Ein Tattoo von einem Schlangenkopf auf seinem linken Oberarm. Er war... ein sturer Hund." Sein Blick sank auf seinen Körper zurück.

Ich erinnerte mich, vor allem an das Tattoo, mit dem wir ihn identifiziert hatten. Und jetzt wusste ich, wer ihn umgebracht hatte. Touristen hatten die Leiche in den Everglades zufällig gefunden. Ich wette, wenn man die Everglades je trocken legen würde, würden wir auf einen ganzen Friedhof treffen. Es war einfach zu ideal, dort Tote zu entsorgen.

„Wer hat Sie ermordet?", brachte ich ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück.

Salvador sah wieder auf. Er lächelte süffisant. „Ihr werter Kollege Dexter Morgan."

*****

Auf dem Weg nach draußen stieß ich fast mit Doc zusammen. „Muss los. Anruf", verabschiedete ich mich eilendes und flüchtete. Kopfschüttelnd stieg ich in meinen Wagen. Der Regen störte mich nicht im Geringsten. Ein schwuler Geist hatte mit mir gesprochen!

Ich musste den Wahrheitsgehalt von ein paar Dingen prüfen.

Ich kannte Dexter. Er war mein Freund. Er würde niemanden umbringen, aber Salvadors Geschichte hörte sich echt an. Warum sollte er jemanden reinreiten, wenn er tot war? Was machte es für einen Sinn, sich rächen zu wollen? Außerdem hatte er ihm noch ein paar Fakten zu diesen Bryant-Jungen geliefert.

Als ich abends ins Bett fiel, hielt mich die bestürzende Erkenntnis wach, dass ich an diesem Tag herausgefunden hatte, was Dexter getan hatte. Ich hatte den Tatort, den Salvador mir beschrieben hatte, aufgesucht, aber, wie er behauptet hatte, natürlich keine Spur gefunden. Dafür konnte ich umso schneller Zusammenhänge zwischen Byrant und Salvador herstellen. Wenn Ruhe eingekehrt war, würde ich den Fall plötzlich lösen.

Unter Vorwänden hatte ich mich tagsüber rar gemacht und sobald ich wusste, dass Dexter sicher an etwas arbeitete und damit auch einige Stunden beschäftigt war, brach ich in seine Wohnung ein.

Hinter der Klimaanlage fand ich ein Kästchen mit Blutproben zwischen Glasplättchen. Das stimmte mit Salvadors Geschichte überein.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich konnte nicht zur Polizei rennen. Ich war die Polizei und ich hatte es nicht gesehen. Kannte ich Dex überhaupt? Es ist so einfach, anzunehmen, dass sich jeder an Moral und Gesetze hält. Jeder stoppt an einem Stoppschild, weil es so richtig ist.

Ich brauchte mehr, wenn ich ihn überführen wollte. Das war mir klar. Wenn wir in einem Duell einander gegenüberstehen würden: ich würde nicht auf mich wetten. Aber er wusste nicht, dass ich wusste.

Irgendwann musste ich dann doch vor lauter Grübeln eingenickt sein, als ich durch ein Geräusch wieder wach wurde. Angezogen lag ich quer und auf dem Bauch auf meinem Bett. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, erblickte ich ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Heilige Scheiße", entfuhr es mir augenblicklich. Vor meinem Bett hockte der Geist Salvadors auf Augenhöhe.

„Schhhhh", wisperte der Geist, „Er ist hier." Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Wovon redest du? Ich kriege wegen dir noch einen Herzkasper, bevor ich überhaupt irgendwas erreiche. Kannst du nicht Dexter ein wenig Angst einjagen?" Stöhnend rollte ich mich auf die Seite. Die Digitalanzeige meiner Uhr zeigte eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht an.

„Bald ist der Spuk vorbei", meinte Salvador, der meinem Blick gefolgt war.

Die Wohnzimmertür wurde bewegte. Ich kannte das Geräusch der Tür, die ich schon ewig nachschmieren wollte. Wie jeder neurotische Bulle hatte ich eine Knarre in der unteren Schublade meines Beistelltisches. Meine Frau hat es gehasst, aber sie hat mich nie davon abbringen können, sie woanders zu lagern.

Atemlos versuchte ich so lautlos wie möglich aus dem Bett zu steigen. Mit der Waffe in der Hand schlich in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Der Geist schritt voran. Er ging einfach durch die Wand, was mich ein wenig irrte.

„Er checkt das Bad", hörte ich Salvadors Stimme.

Wir trafen uns im Wohnzimmer. „Dexter."

„Angel", sagte Dexter, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, „Ich weiß, dass du in meiner Wohnung warst."

Ich hielt die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. „Beweg dich nicht!"

„Wie bist du auf mich gekommen, Angel?", fragte Dexter, „Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Und jetzt dieser mit dem Chávez-Bruder." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Situation hat sich spontan ergeben. Er wäre als Opfer der Verbrecherorganisation gezählt worden."

„Ich habe einen anonymen Hinweis bekommen", erwiderte ich. Vorsichtig sah ich zu Salvadors Geist, der in der einen Ecke des Wohnzimmers zwischen uns stand. Dexter konnte ihm scheinbar nicht sehen.

„Wer? Wann? Warum weiß niemand etwas davon?"

„Jemand hat dich gesehen", bestätige ich, „Er hat dich erkannt."

„Wer?", fragte Dexter eindringlich. Drohend trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine Spritze. „Angel, du kannst mich nicht erschießen."

„Salvador. Salvador Chávez. Er hat mir gesagt, dass du ihn umgebracht hast. Er hat mir von der Blutprobe erzählt. Du wusstest von Bryant. Deshalb hast du ihn getötet."

Dexter lachte. „Salvador hat mit dir geredet?"

„Ja, heute ist Halloween", erwiderte ich scharf. „Beweg dich keinen Millimeter mehr, sonst erschieße ich dich."

Salvador stand jetzt hinter ihm. Er gab mir Zeichen. „Er wird dich töten, gnadenlos. Sieh in seine Augen. Erschieß ihn!"

Dexter ging weiter auf mich zu und ich zögerte noch immer, auf meinen Kollegen zu schießen. Er hob den Arm mit der Injektion.

„Schieß!", brüllte der Geist.

Ich feuerte in dem Moment, als Dexter mit der Spritze ausholte. Er fiel vor, ich stieß ihn weg. Dexter fiel rückwärts auf den Teppich. Ich kniete mich neben ihn. Blut blubberte aus seinem Mund. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, mir etwas zu erklären. Ich hatte die Blutproben gezählt. Wahrscheinlich waren das nicht mal alle Toten, die er umgebracht hatte.

Dexter starb, ohne Antworten zu liefern in meinem Wohnzimmer.

Als ich aufstand, war da immer noch Salvador. Er schwieg.

„Warum haben Sie Bryant getötet?", fragte ich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Da schlug die Uhr meiner Großmutter Mitternacht und Salvador war verschwunden.


End file.
